Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a stylus and to a device that includes a stylus, and, more particularly, to a stylus having an engageable member, such as a button or deflectable tip.
Devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, electronic tablets, smart phones, watches, smart cards, and various other handheld components, are ubiquitous. Mobile devices, such as laptop computers, electronics tablets, smart phones, and the like, are easily transported between locations. Many devices include user interfaces, such as touch screen displays. A handheld stylus may be used to input data through a user interface of a device.
A known electromagnetic resonance stylus includes a resonant circuit and a coil. As a tip of the stylus is deflected, the relationship between the resonant circuit and coil changes, thereby changing an output resonance, which may be detected by a device. In response to the change in resonance, the device acknowledges an action to take, akin to a mouse click, for example.
Another type of stylus includes an integrated circuit that may be powered through a scanning signal of a device. Other types of styli are battery powered.
As can be appreciated, with increased internal components, such as internal circuits, batteries, and/or the like, the time and cost of manufacturing a stylus increases. Accordingly, a need exists for a cost-effective stylus that includes an engagement member, such as a button or deflectable tip, that may be easily and efficiently operated.